


Insert disc, all the way

by felictsmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Smut, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felictsmoak/pseuds/felictsmoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver gets turned on by Felicity talking technology</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insert disc, all the way

_"I'm gonna need a secondary software for this computer if we want to track him in another country because the internal capacity and utility index of this one is not enough"_ Felicity rambled on her words, which was usual coming from her.

While Diggle gave her a vacant look, the 'please-speak-English look', Oliver felt something different about her speaking 'tech' that day. Oliver felt _something_ arouse by that sentence.

As the two of them were looking at her with a maze in the eyes _"What I'm saying...is that we need another tracking device to find the guy overseas!"_ she explained. _"And the thing I'm saying we need is this-"_ she made a pause and looked absolutely open-mouthed at what she was seeing on the screen _"this software is fully synchronized fault-tolerant protocol, made by function-based projection that produces a re-engineered framework!...That's exactly what we need"_ she added.

Still, Diggle had no idea what 'the thing' was. Oliver too. In fact, Oliver wasn't really paying attention at what she was saying. He watched her for a few seconds instead of focusing on the mission, it had him shifting his stance as he felt his cock beginning to stiffen in his suit. All he could hear were the words but not really the sentece they formulate.

He finally tore his eyes away from Felicity, it wasn’t the time for that though.

_"I have no clue on what you're saying, Felicity. What exactly is this object we're looking at?"_ Diggle points at the picture she opened on the computer.

_"It's a polarised static service-desk which will allow us to find where the guy is...I mean, I could just describe it as a device that will allow us to find the guy"_ Felicity giggles _"but it's so much more than just that. It's top notch and it's pretty much compatible with the tech we have here, you're welcome for that"._

_"We need to leave, Felicity.-"_ Oliver looked at her _"-Right now"_. His voice was lower than she’d ever heard it.

As soon as they got out from the foundry and headed to the nearest private place, Oliver had Felicity pinned against the wall, his hands already working on unbuttoning the back of her dress as his mouth ravaged her neck.

He took the dress off in one swift movement before lifting her and pressing her against another wall. He closed her space with his arms, pressing his hands against the wall and then, she helped him take his clothes off.

They finally realized they were at Thea’s office but they didn’t care. Actually, they thanked God for the couch.

He picked her up and placed both bodies on the couch, his hips against hers. She wasn’t understanding anything, but hesitated to ask for an explanation. Besides, they were in the middle of something anything could interrupt. She could feel his heavy breathing against her mouth and his cock aching where it laid between them. She moaned against his mouth, just in time for him to stretch his arm and grab a condom in the secret spot he’s made on Thea’s desk. He used to be a frat boy, for the record.

He kissed her bottom lip before lining it up with her entrance. He continued to kiss her, sucking her lips as they began to get swollen. He drove into her faster and deeper, making her moans come out soft and delicious.

He could feel an orgasm coming as he buried his face in her neck. She came a few seconds later after gently biting his shoulder.

When they finally came back to reality, Felicity softly whispered in his ear _“That was amazing and different from everything we’ve done but…where did that come from?”_

It wasn’t like he didn’t expect this question. He looked at her, _“I just-I just got extremely excited…”_ his cheeks reddened. _“Listening to you talk about technology stuff…it took me to a whole new level”._

She was surprised _“O…kay. Weird choice of dirty talk but I can handle it”_ she smiles at him _“I just don’t know if you’re able to handle your 'hard drive’”_ she laughs at her own pun.

_“Bad pun day”_ Oliver didn’t seem to find that funny.


End file.
